Global Internet usage has seen multifold growth due to exponential increase in number of Internet users. At any instant in time, there may be millions of users involved in various activities on the Internet. Such activities can include, but are not limited to, searching for content, visiting a web page, viewing a video blog, social networking, listening to an audio file, shopping online, gaming online, sharing content, following friends or celebrities, and downloading content. Such user activities may be indicative of a user's interest and/or online behavioral pattern.